Twin Sister
by hikarichann
Summary: This is the story about Robin's twin sister, Rin, also known as Nico Yuna. I will include romance if requested but otherwise there will only be hints of a few pairings. Sorry for the sucky summary, but please read and review! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**So this is my second fanfic, but basically my first, too, since I didn't finish my first one. I'll probably finish it some day! :D Anyway, this will be mostly about our main character Rin, also known as Nico Yuna, Robin's twin sister. I didn't want to spoil the story at first but then the summary sucked cuz it was like "oh this is a story about someone's twin sister, read and find out". This is rated M just in case ;) Anyway, please enjoy and sorry for my blabbering! **

"Boss, we've got her. We have just arrived from Water 7. What do you want me to do with her?"

"You've got her? For sure?"

"Hai, Boss, we're sure. We made sure that her nakama do not know this time. Also, we made sure she didn't quite know what was happening herself. She is currently unconscious."

"Ah... Finally, we've got her! That evil woman, I need to make sure that she will not get away this time! She and her nakama beat up my brother pretty bad last time... I'll make sure she'll feel the pain! Also, this will surely help my status and I'll probably rank up! Nieheheheheheheh!"

"B-boss! She just woke up!"

"Oh? Perfect timing, then. Bring her over to me right now. And please hurry. I have waited too long to capture her. I have many things that I want to do with her..."

"Hai!"

The soldiers stood tall, walking in perfect alignment. There were around 100 soldiers in total, 10 at the front, 10 at the back, and 80 all scattered around her. There were only two soldiers right next to her though, one on her left, the other on her right. They were one of the best soldiers and would glance at her every once in a while. _So this is her... The devil... _Thought the soldier on the left. _Finally, we've got her again, and she's not getting away this time! We've learned from last time! _The other soldier smiled full of pride and confidence. They went through the newly constructed red brick buildings. After Luffy and his nakama, Franky's group, along with Galley La's big destruction of entry, almost all the buildings needed repair and reconstruction. This time, they made sure to find a better architect to design the buildings. Now, they were "standing strong and ready for battle. They will not fall again" as said by Boss Makuhan.

Zigzagging through, they entered one door after another. The doors have been reconstructed as well. They have been redesigned, too, and now they are thicker and are heavier, as well as being harder to "slice" through, as Zoro once did. Finally, reaching the Courthouse, they stopped for a while. A few soldiers ran up both sides and activated the bridge. The bridge slowly lifted down and the big group carried on walking. The woman with the handcuffs in the middle of all of this was silent. She looked frightened, and more of all, confused yet shocked. They continued on and went across the bridge. One of the soldiers at the front of this odd formation took out his dendenmushi. "Makuhan Boss, we are crossing the bridge."

"I know that! Do you think I don't have eyes? I can see!"

"H-hai, Boss, sorry."

Makuhan rubbed his palms together and went back to his desk. He took a seat on his chair and spun 180 degrees to the other side, his back facing the humongous window looking at at the rest of the island (which, yes, included the bridge). He took his coffee and took a sip. "Ah... This feeling of relaxation and pride. How comforting! I've finally got her, finally got her! I just knew that that idiot of a brother Spandam wasn't as good as me. I'll prove it to him that I'm better! I'll prove it that CP10 is better than CP9!"

XXX

Meanwhile, the Mugiwara pirates were all sound asleep other than the archaeologist who stays up late to read, and the swordsman, who was on guard. Robin took a sip of her glass of water, then "flowered" another hand to flip the page. _Fufufu... This is such an interesting book. It has lots of geographic knowledge in here, too. I wonder if Nami would be interested in reading this. Speaking of her, maybe I should go sleep too. _She closed her book and stood up. She looked up just to see Zoro looking across the horizon, apparently deep in thought. She walked over to the ladies' room and closed the door gently. Soon, Zoro fell asleep too, but he was ready to pounce and slice if anything like a mouse started moving.

The next day, Zoro woke up to chaos. Like always.

"Sanjiiiiiiiiii! Breakfast!" Yelled Luffy.

"Luffy! Shut up!" Yelled Nami.

"But Nami! I need meat! Meat!"

"Luffy, wait for a while, it's not even done yet!" Sanji yelled back from the kitchen. Chopper and Usopp were running around, waving their arms like crazy, yelling "ia!" at the same time. Apparently they had the same nightmare or something. Brook was humming a cheerful tune while looking across the sea. Robin was off in the side, trying to focus on reading. She would look up and laugh once in a while. Franky was already in his workshop, working on something new. When he suddenly heard silence, he got up. Silence meant breakfast was ready, although it wasn't exactly silence. It's just that the chaos moved to another, more concentrated area.

As he entered the kitchen, he said: "Ow! I'm feeling suuuper today!"

Luffy was in the middle of stuffing his mouth with meat as well as many other things. "Sanji, the food is delicious today!" Nami rolled her eyes and thought, _every single day..._

"Oh! Franky! You better come and eat before it's all gone! Shishishishi. Oi, Usopp! Chopper! Why are you guys shivering? Is it cold? Shishishishi!"

Zoro sat there, eating quietly, taking in everything happening. He hated to admit it, but this every day routine of Luffy's was getting annoying. First, wake up. Then, yell to Sanji about breakfast. Next, start eating. Then, he starts to take other people's food and stuff and stuff and stuff until his tummy was a big round ball-shaped thing. Last, he would sit there and start noticing the other people. _Well, that's Luffy, and we all know that when it comes to real, important things, he will get to the point._

Robin smiled and giggled watching this encounter. It always seemed silly to her, no matter how many days she have and will have to witness this. After breakfast, everyone went back outside. "The sky is blue and the weather is nice! No danger of any sort. Today's the day to relax and stock up on food, guys!" Nami told everyone.

"Hai, Nami-swannn!" Sanji whirled over in his love-mode.

"Ero-cook" muttered Zoro under his breath, closing his eye.

"What did you say, shitty marimo?" Sanji's eyes fired up as he approached Zoro.

"You two... Shut up!" Yelled Nami, as both Zoro and Sanji earned a fist.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she gets mad..." (and we all know who said that.)

Meanwhile, Franky went back to his workshop, and Brook started playing a tune on his violin. Nami went to her room to work on her map, and Robin went to the library to read. Zoro went up to the crow's nest for a workout, and Sanji went to the kitchen to prepare drinks for Nami and Robin. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp sat on the railing of Sunny-go and began to fish, occasionally making loud cheering sounds when one of them would catch something.

_A normal day, hopefully..._ Nami thought, pausing to look at her map.

XXX

"Nieheheheheh! Why, why, isn't this no one but the devil child Nico Robin! Not a child anymore, I can see. You've grown nicely! Niehehheheeh I'll make sure you won't escape anymore! Spandam is just a stupid brother that only cares for himself. I, Makuhan shall deliver the woman that the World Government has been wanting to capture for over 20 years to the Gates of Justice! You shall have a fabulous time there, it must be living hell! Nieheheheh!"

Nico Robin, with her hands cuffed, struggled and grimaced. _Nico Robin? Does he mean... Robin? Oh! Robin! He thinks I'm Robin! Now, is that good or bad? I'm assuming bad. I'll probably get delivered to the Gates of Justice while I'm innocent! Robin must be with her crew, they would not come to rescue me even if they thought that I were Robin! Shimata, I'm over. My life is over! Mother, why did you have to make us identical twins! I'm fine with twins, but not identical twins!_

"Oi, Nico Robin. Talk! You must have something to say! What do you think about getting captured again, huh? Now, this time, your crew mates will not come rescue you, because they don't know your missing! Nieheheheh!"

"I am not Nico Robin," the woman gritted her teeth. "I am Rin! And don't talk to me like that! Don't you dare talk to Robin that way too!"

"Hmm? Rin, you say? Then why do you look exactly like Nico Robin? It is just sad to look like a wanted pirate! Niahaha!"

Rin clenched her fists, irritated: "Because I am her twin sister, Nico Yuna!"

**AN: I solemnly hope that you like the cliffhanger :) So, guys, how do you like the story so far? Please review or PM me and tell me what you think, especially because this is the the first chapter of the story! Please tell me if I'm making any mistakes (any types, like grammar, spelling, or one piece information). Also, do you like the idea? And remember, if you have any ideas that you want to include or want me to consider into the story, please tell me so! Lastly, do you think that it would be better if I hinted a bit of Zoro x Robin or Luffy x Nami (my favorite pairings)? Anyway, please review and tell me! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**So here's the second chapter, sorry that it took a while! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, although I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get any reviews... So I'm just assuming the length and other things are just right. Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Eh? Nico Yuna? Nico Robin's twin sister?" Makuhan jumped back in surprise. He rubbed his chin and thought, _well, it is true that they look alike_. "Then, Nico Yuna! Would you like to tell us about your sister's whereabouts or would you like to replace her and go to through the Gates of Justice?"

Irritated, Rin quickly said: "I don't care about Nico Robin! I may be her twin sister, but I truly hate her and what she does!"

"Hm, is that so?" _This is getting interesting..._ Makuhan smirked and waited for a reply.

"We were both born in the same island, but I got sent to a neighboring island as soon as I was born! So don't get me wrong, I am not one of the Oharas!" Rin or Nico Yuna, I could suppose, was so racked up she had her fists balled and was talking while gritting her teeth. She had gotten closer to Makuhan, threatening him. He backed off quickly and asked, :" Well, that is true. But that would be a waste to just let you off. We've captured you already, didn't we?"

Rin clenched her teeth and glared at Makuhan. "E-i! Don't you dare glare at me, Nico Robin's sister!"

"Don't call me that! The only reason why I changed my name is because I did not want to have any connections with Nico Robin!"

"If you hate her so much, then why did you even tell me that you were her sister? You seemed even protective at first."

You could see Rin's eyes glistening with some tears, "Just... shut... UP!" She raised her leg and attempted to kick Makuhan, although too slow. He caught her leg with one hand and then threw it down. Rin fell down with this force. "Take the woman outside and chain her up. She needs a time out." He smirked and a few seconds later, soldiers entered and took her out of the room.

Makuhan sat down on the big, tall chair looming over his desk. "Well, now that we have Nico Robin's sister, we'll be able to get her for sure. And obviously, Nico Yuna has something for Nico Robin... Hopefully, it'll be the other way around as well." He grinned and lay back, putting his hands under his head. Soon, he fell asleep and was snoring.

Outside, Rin sneered. _I'll get out of here soon... It's just, these hand cuffs... I don't even have a devil fruit power. _As she sat down, she could feel her knifewhich was in her skirt's back pocket. _Oh, right! My knife! I'll have to try and get it._ After that, she twisted around in many different, weird ways, trying to get her knife out. After 10 minutes, her arms were getting sore. She sighed. _Wow... Am I just going to die here? Robin... I know that the World Government will still try to find you even if I die, so replacing you won't work. Robin, how are you? Are you happy in the Mugiwara boy's crew? But, Robin, what will happen to me? You went through this didn't you? Robin...! Save me! I know you can feel this... Please get the message and come for me!_

XXX

Robin and Rin had had a special kind of connection ever since they were born. Whenever one of them were in trouble or felt unsafe, the other would feel the same. Back on the Sunny-go with everyone doing what they usually did, Robin suddenly jolted and looked up from her book. _Somehow... I feel unsafe. I feel like trouble is on its way. _She glanced around cautiously. "Nami? Is the weather and everything okay? Are we going in the right direction?"

"Oh, Robin, thanks for reminding me! And... Yup! Everything normal! Anything wrong, Robin?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong." Robin smiled and returned to her book, although not exactly reading it. _This feeling, I feel as if I've felt it before..._

_Flashback-_

_"I'm back," Robin called out._

_"Ara, ara, why are you always so late? Come on, get to work now, dinner will be ready shortly after." An old woman poked her head out with a warm smile on her face._

_"Haii, " Robin replied, happily. She always thought the old farm lady was kind and loving. She got to work quickly, scrubbing the floor with both hands. _

_Outside, Yuna was hiding behind a wall, sitting at the corner, with her hands covering her mouth in surprise. "Was that, was that, was that the twin sister the people keep telling me that I have? N-nico Robin, Robin, right? She looks exactly like me! Oh my gosh..." She thought to herself, still in shock. "Maybe I should go see her and tell her that I'm, well, I'm me, her sister..." She mumbled, standing up, only to be stopped and silenced quickly by the sight of an old lady coming out of the house that Robin was in._

_"Hello? Yes! I'm sure! Nico Robin is here. She's been here for quite a while, you know. Yes! I'm sure. Can you just hurry up and come catch her? I'm waiting for the bounty! I want the money!" She was shouting into her phone. _

_Yuna just stared with her eyes wide with shock. Betrayal! Such betrayal! She thought. I have to let Robin know, I've finally seen her, I don't want her to get caught! Then, realization sank in. Oh my god. I look exactly like her. What if they think it's me? Oh my god! Now, Yuna was mentally screaming. Then, she quickly ran, stumbling a few times along the way, to anywhere where there were shelter. She was so scared that she was going to get caught, and for the first time in her life, she felt in danger. _

_Meanwhile, Robin, inside the house scrubbing the floors felt trouble too. Minutes later, men from the World Government came barging in with guns and all. "Nico Robin! We've caught you!" Robin, flabbergasted, quickly got to her feet and started running. Somehow, she had coincidentally ran into Yuna. When they saw each other, they stared and stared for seconds, not knowing what to say. They would've stayed like this for a while, but then the soldiers had caught up. Yuna quickly jumped up to her feet and grabbed Robin's hand. "Come on! I know somewhere safe!_

_Together, hand in hand, the twin sisters ran off. Twisting around in many different different places, after a while, the soldiers were nowhere to be seen. There was a hole under a mountain, and Yuna gestured Robin to follow. They both crawled in, on all fours. Apparently, they were in some sort of a tunnel. After crawling for a very long time, there was a dot of light that could be seen. The dot got bigger and bigger, until, finally, they got out of the tunnel. There were many hills that had fresh grass on them as well as wild flowers. It was a beautiful sight. There were trees, as well, and from the looks of it, they were fruit trees. The girls sat down and stared each other down. Finally, one of them said: "Um..."_

_They laughed. "I'm Robin. Nico Robin."_

_"I know," said the other girl, "because I'm Nico Yuna."_

_"So you are Yuna! I thought you looked, too much like me." _

_Yuna giggled and nodded. "What I thought when I saw you in that old lady's house._

_"Grr..." Said Robin. "She told the World Government, didn't she?"_

_"Yeah. I was there when she called them. Then I was afriad that they would think I was you because I look just like you, so then I got scared and ran. Then I bumped into you, and here we are."_

_"Oh, I see. I wasn't expecting Kanezenny (the old lady) to take me in forever, but I never thought that she would turn me in. Also, it was weird, because... Well, a little while before the soldiers came in, I had this weird feeling. It was as if, as if there were birds, poking at my chest."_

_"Birds poking your chest?" Asked Yuna, wide-eyed._

_"Yeah, I know it sounds odd, but..."_

_"Wait, no! I felt that too!"_

_"Huh? When?" Asked Robin._

_"When I thought that they might try to capture me because of our looks. It felt like birds poking me."_

_The two girls sat in silence, contemplating this, probably. "Oh my god, what if we have an awesome connection, that we'll sense it whenever the other one is in danger?" Yuna stated._

_"Oh my god, cool! Let's see if it's real! I'll imagine theres a lion chasing after me. See what you feel!" Said Robin. Then, she ran around and around, screaming, imagining with all her might that there was a lion after her. Again, that bird-poking-chest feeling came._

_Yuna felt it too. She screamed in disbelief and excitement. "Robin! It's true! I felt it! Birds poking at my chest!"_

_"Hahahaha..." They all laughed, rolling on the grass, believing that they had a special connection, which they did._

_The next day, when they woke up, they heard footsteps. They all scrambled up and hid in the bushes. After a while, they saw soldiers. The same ones from yesterday, only they had brought dogs with them this time. Both of them sucked in their breaths, trying not to make a sound. Unfortunately, the dogs smelled them and came over to the bushes they were hiding in curiously. And even more unfortunately, Yuna just had to sneeze at that time. All the soldiers turned over to look at the bushes and the dogs were even more curious. Robin and Yuna stared at each other, so very scared. Just when the soldiers were about to go look, Yuna stood up and went out of the bush. Robin looked up, shocked, and went to stop her._

_It was too late. The soldiers saw her, and caught her. They brought her away, and she never knew if she died or not._

_Flashback over-_

Robin opened her eyes, and looked out and across the sea again. _Birds poking at my chest... Yuna... Are, are you okay? There must be something troubling you..._

Rin, at Enies Lobby, gritted her teeth. _Damn those birds. Stop poking at my chest!_

**A/N: So that was it! What'd you think! Please drop a review to tell me!**

[replies to reviews]

Guest (10/27) Okay, but I think that i should only hint them cuz i don't want this whole story to be romance.

Pizzafan123 Thanks, I will!

Guest (10/28) Sure! And thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**And now is when I tell you all that I am VERY sorry for not updating in so long. I kind of forgot about writing and when I did remember, I didn't bother to write. Anyways, I'm back, and here's the chapter!**

"Sir, earlier before going to lunch you had said something about a perfect plan. I thought that maybe we could follow it if you told us."

"Niehhehee, yes I did, and it sure is the perfect plan! So first, we are going to... ..." Makuhan smiled with that evil gleam in his face and told the loyal soldiers his so-called perfect plan.

The next morning, all the Strawhat Pirates woke up to a normal morning. The same routines as always and throughout the morning, Robin kept feeling that uneasy feeling near her chest. She felt concerned about it, although she told herself to calm down and drop it because she had thought that her twin sister Yuna was already dead. She still remembered the feeling when she watched as the soldiers took her away...

A newspaper deliverer seagull flew over the ship and cried out a few times. Nami looked up, and put her hands out, ready to catch it. The seagull dropped a newspaper onto Nami's hands and she said: "Thank you!" with the same energy and positive attitude she always does. She looked at the front page than gawped. _Devil Child Nico Robin caught at Enies Lobby_ was written across the headlines with a clear, visible font. Next to it was a picture of 'Robin'. Nami put the newspaper on her lap and turned around to glance at Robin. _How can Robin be captured when she's sitting right there? _She stood up and walked over to where Robin was. "Robin?" She said.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Robin glanced up from her book and gave Nami a warm smile. _Nothing seems to be wrong, _thought Nami. "N-never mind. I was going to ask you something, but I just forgot." Nami plastered on a fake smile. Robin nodded, smiling, and went back to her book. "Well, you could always come back later if you remember, Nami-san."

"Yes, I will." Said Nami, then she went back to her seat. She continued to read the newspaper article. _Nico Robin, the Devil Child who had been set a bounty of 79,000,000 beli when she was 8 years old, is now caught and will be going through the Gates of Justice next Monday at noon. More details later. _Nami straightened up in her chair and squinted her eyes at the words. _Am I hallucinating? This is all too weird. How can Robin be captured when she's sitting right there? Maybe I should take a nap and think about this later. _Nami stood up and said to Robin: "I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm going to go take a little nap. Could you wake me up when dinner is ready if I'm still sleeping by then?"

"Yes, of course, Nami. Go have a good nap." Robin smiled and waved. Nami waved back and went into her room. She flopped onto the bed and sighed. "I hope that nothing big is going to happen soon. We all need a break." She glanced at the newspaper and sighed, sitting up to stuff it into a drawer. She then laid back down on her bed and soon fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Robin was thinking intently about Nami earlier. _I remember, she read something on the newspaper that clearly surprised her. Would it maybe have something to do with Yuna? Or maybe I was just over thinking this. Maybe it's just that something shocking happened. Like maybe someone got... No. I'm over thinking this. _Robin shook her head and opened up her book again, trying to focus on reading and trying not to think about Nami, Yuna, and the newspaper.

XXX

Yuna gritted her teeth. "Seriously? That's your plan? You are so-"

"Yes? So what, Nico Yuna, Nico Robin's twin sister?" Makuhan smirked.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Yuna yelled irritatedly, only earning a slap in the face. She grimaced and looked up at Makuhan, eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Is that how you talk to me? Okay then." Makuhan raised up his hand, signaling that he could slap her again. Yuna shook her head and look down. Tears slid down her cheek. _Now that it's on the newspaper, Robin will know too. Will she come save me? Will she tell her nakama? Will they all come save me? Even though it'd be great, to be saved, but it's a trap! All a trap! I've been trying to gather all information on the Strawhat Pirates for the past few years, and from what I have got so far, they are beyond extraordinary and very, very strong. But after Enies Lobby was rebuilt, their security has become stronger. Also, Makuhan is stronger and smarter than his brother Spandam. His trained army CP10 is more experienced that CP9 and probably stronger as well. And seeing the fact that Makuhan is smarter, he knows that putting this into the newspaper would bring them here and he probably knows how strong they are, so he is probably thinking that they were going to win, that he was going to win! Hopefully, it's just his ego, but... From what I've seen, Makuhan is pretty cunning. He wouldn't put the plan into action if he knew that it was going to be suicide basically, setting up the Strawhats after him and CP10. So... Strawhats. Should you come save me or not?_

"Hmm? Crying I see. And why would such a pretty face be crying?" Makuhan lifted up her chin and smirked, throwing it back down. "Well. You have some quality time by yourself while I go talk to my CP10! Nieheheheh!" He walked off and went into the room next to this one to talk to CP10. Yuna placed her ear onto the door, straining to hear what they were saying. Sadly, all she could hear was: "Get ready... Are going to come... They... very... You guys... Prepare... Once they... We will not..." She sighed and mumbled: "Strawhats... Save me or not? Which one is better? Ugh..." Then sat down, lay her head against a wall, and fell asleep with birds poking at her chest.

XXX

Robin closed the book in her hands and stood up. She walked over to Nami's room, opening the door quietly. She slipped in, and stood by the bed. She tapped Nami's shoulder. "Nami, it's time for dinner. Wake up."

"H-huh?" Nami opened her eyes, confused. Once she saw Robin, she relaxed and smiled. "Oh. Robin. Thanks for waking me up. I'll get ready in a sec. You can go first."

"Okay, Nami. I'll see you later then." Robin went out of Nami's room and closed the door lightly. Nami sat on her bed, thinking. She had just remembered about the newspaper, and was contemplating on whether she should show Robin and ask her if she knew anything. _I can trust Robin, yet why am I thinking so much about this? Usually I would just show her. This time, I don't know... I have a feeling... That it's not all a lie, the newspaper. Then what is it?! Ugh. _Suddenly, Nami's stomach growled. _Well, I better get going to dinner. _

XXX

Soon, everyone was finished eating and one by one were leaving the galley. When Robin was about to leave to continue reading her book, Nami pulled her over and said: "Hey Robin. Could you come over to my room later? I have to show you something."

"Sure. What do you need to show me?" Asked Robin.

"You'll see soon. Just come over later." Nami said, unsure of whether what she was doing was a right choice or not. Nami quickly went back into her room and tried to think about what she would say to Robin when she came in. Just when she was going to try writing some sort of a speech, or something, Robin opened the door. "Hey, Nami."

"Oh h-hey Robin. Anyway, um, get yourself comfortable, because I have a feeling that this is going to be a while." Nami said, smiling.

"Okay." Robin smiled and took a seat on the bed. "So..." Nami went over to the drawer where she had stuffed the newspaper in before she went to sleep. She opened the drawer, took out the newspaper and unwrinkled it.

_The newspaper. It was the newspaper. Something to do with it the newspaper. What could it be? _Robin thought, thinking of the possibilities of what it could be, and the reason why it was related to her. Nami walked over, sat down next to her, and handed her the newspaper. Robin looked at Nami, who was lost in thought, and then to the newspaper in her hand and started reading. It said: "Devil child Nico Robin-" _Wait what? Me? What could it be? _She continued reading: "Captured at Enies Lobby." _What? I'm right here though! This is absurd. _Nami was now looking at Robin, trying to read her emotions. Robin started to move on and begin to read the article. "Nico Robin, the Devil Child who had been set a bounty of 79,000,000 beli when she was 8 years old, is now caught and will be going through the Gates of Justice next Monday at noon. More details later." _Monday? That's 3 days from today, and it's already night, so basically 2 days. Wait. I'm not captured. Then who is this? _Robin paused at this thought and saw with the corner of her eye that Nami was still watching her intently. _Oh my god. It's Yuna. Yuna got captured. She felt she was in danger. So I felt the same. The birds poking at my chest. It's Yuna. She's in danger. She got caught. Do they think that she's me? Or do they know the truth and is just saying it's me to make it some kind of ... trap? Or what? _Nami, apparently saw the shock on Robin's face and asked: "Robin, do you know what this is about?"

Robin turned her head and looked at Nami. "Yes. I have an idea that I'm not sure of, but I believe that that is the explanation to this," she said, gesturing at the newspaper. "You see, I have a twin sister. Her name is Yuna, and she looks exactly like me. Once, in those 20 years of running from the world government, she saved my life. She found out that the lady who took me in had called the world government, telling them about me and asking for the bounty money and for me to be captured. When the soldiers came into the house, I ran for my life, and some time in the middle, me and Yuna had ran into each other. We had both heard about each other but had never met before. She took me to a place to hide, and for a while, everything was so cheerful, because, I found my sister! But the next day, the soldiers had brought dogs and Yuna unfortunately had to sneeze. The soldiers and dogs heard the sound and were coming over. Then... Yuna went out of the bushes that we were hiding inside and they captured her. After that, I never knew what happened to her. I assumed she had died. The thing is, I knew that she was still alive, because, we have this special connection. For example, if I felt like I was in danger, I would have this weird feeling, as if birds were poking my chest. THe thing is, she feels it too. We had proven this to be correct before she got captured, when we were in hiding. Plus, starting from yesterday, I had gotten the weird feeling again. I was so glad to know that Yuna was still alive. But I worried for her, because we only get this feeling when we feel in danger. Now, this newspaper article, tells me that there is a possible chance that, they thought she was me and captured her. Or, maybe they know that it's not me, but their just using that as bait, or something, or I don't know." She paused and look at Nami, who had her chin drooped down on the ground. "Well, what do you think?"

"Oh my god. Robin has a twin sister. Who got caught at Enies Lobby. And they have a special connection. Oh my god..." Nami mumbled to herself. Robin, listening to her shock, chuckled. "What are we going to do though?" Nami abruptly turned to Robin.

"I'm not sure." Robin frowned, then stared off, lost in thoughts.

"Robin." Nami said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"We need to tell them. The rest of the crew."

"Yes, I know. Shall we do that tomorrow during breakfast?"

Nami paused and thought for a while. "Yes, that would be good."

XXX

"Shishishishi breakfast is so yummy today Sanji!" Luffy said, smiling wide, showing the food in his mouth. "Nomnomnomnom." Various hands stretched out and grabbed food from plates.

"Hey! Luffy!" Yelled Usopp.

"Shishishi gomen Usopp." Luffy apologized then continued to take other people's food. This time the target was Zoro's plate.

Zoro glared at Luffy. "Luffy."

"Wari Zoro!" Luffy said, then continued to eat crazily. "Yohohoho! Everybody is so energetic today! Then we shall all protect our food from Luffy-san better!" Brook exclaimed.

Nami and Robin looked each other, and Robin nodded. Nami cleared her throat. Nothing happened. No reactions at all. She tried again. Still no reactions. "GUYS BE QUIET THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT ROBIN AND I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS!" Immediately, the room fell quiet and they all looked at Nami and Robin.

Robin opened her mouth and began to tell her story. "So... First there is this newspaper article..."

XXX

Everyone: "EHHHHHHH?!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ Anyway, please give me suggestions on how you think or want each strawhat's reaction would be! And here are replies to reviews (which I really appreciate as well as favorites and follows. Thanks!) :**

Ezaria: Hahaha yeah I couldn't exactly think of a better way to describe it so yeah. Thanks, and okay, hopefully you'll get some more information about Yuna/Rin's past in the next chapter xx

Frostheart D. Blaize: Thank you :)

Pizzafan123: Thanks (:

Ro781727: Hahaha you'll get that in the next chapter! x

Chibianimefan26: XD


End file.
